


Cake

by deancasplatonicmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Baker!Gabe, Character Misuses Fruit, Established Relationship, Gabe wants the D, Katy Perry references, M/M, Smuff, and i mean shitty okay hon let's be real here, birthday sex (almost), imagine Sam in a tie and rolled up sleeves mmmhmmm, short and shitty, slight crack, teacher!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancasplatonicmyass/pseuds/deancasplatonicmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glorious Quest For Birthday Sex That I Probably Wrote Too Fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> This is a gift for GreyMichaela. Happy Birthday, Momblr. These tongues battle for dominance in your honor. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I can't rate things sensibly so if your age is on the clock you're too young for the caulk please leave all tile repairs to professionals
> 
> I KNOW THIS IS COMPLETE SHIT OKAY DON'T EXPECT TOLSTOY   
> also formatting is a bitch and it took me forever to get all the italics and bold stuff to work out so ya'll better appreciate my fine work

"Rise and shine, Birthday Boy," Gabe whispered, sliding a hand down Sam's chest. “Are you ready for a party in your pants?”  
"Morning," he grunted in reply, kicking the covers off and sitting up. “Shit, It’s late.”  
"Hey, not so fast," Gabriel said, draping himself over Sam's back. "It’s only seven, and I have an activity planned for this morning that is best performed in bed."  
"I have to get to the school early today, Gabe. Papers to grade."  
"Come on, Teacher Man. Give me a D."  
"You're ridiculous," Sam chuckled fondly. He stood up with a stretch. "I'll start the coffee,” he yawned, fumbling momentarily with the bedroom doorknob.  
"Good idea! I was thinking the bed but we haven't done it on the kitchen table in a while," Gabe called after him. Down the hall, he could hear Sam snort.  


Gabriel scrambled out of bed and slid down the hall in his socks, veering into the kitchen. He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl that he admittedly never ate from.  
“You okay?” Sam asked, scooping grounds into a paper filter.  
_Showtime._  
“‘BOY WHEN YOU’RE WITH MEEE, I’LL GIVE YOU A TAAAASTE, MAKE IT LIKE YOUR BIRTHDAY EVVVVVERY DAY!’”  
“Oh god.”  
“‘I KNOW YOU LIKE IT SWEEEET, SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR CAAAAKE, GIVE YOU SOMETHING GOOOOOD TO CELEBRATE!’”  
“Maybe I’ll just stop at Starbucks on my way.”  
“‘SO MAAAAAAAKE A WISH’”  
“I wish you’d stop singing Katy Perry before my first cup of coffee. And put back that banana; you’re bruising it.”  
“What else is it good for?” Gabe grumbled, tossing the banana back at the bowl. He missed.  
The coffee maker burbled in agreement.  
“So, Sammy-boy, since we’re on the subject of bananas...”  
“I barely have time for breakfast, Gabe. I overslept.” He opened the refrigerator. “Did you finish off the strawberry yogurt?”  
“If I say no, can we make sweet love on the floor now?”  
“Cold tile hurts my knees,” Sam retorted from deep within the refrigerator. “By the way, something back here is growing a beard. I think it’s time we clean this thing out.”  
“You can lie on your back," Gabriel wheedled. "I’ll do all the work.”  
“I think we’re talking about different things,” Sam murmured, peeling back a yogurt lid and taking a sniff. He gagged. “Fuck I regret doing that.”  
“You know what you wouldn’t regret doing? Me.”  
“I told you, babe, I’m running late.”  
“Come on, Moose, it’s your birthday! What’s a birthday without wild sex at inappropriate hours?"  
Sam poured cereal into his hand, spilling Cheerios on the floor. “Shit, I don’t have time for this.”  
“I’ll come fast this time, I promise! It’ll break speed records! Just a little ‘wham, bam, thank-you-Sam’!”  
“Sam says later.” He poured a handful of Cheerios into his mouth and washed it down with scalding coffee before dumping his mug in the sink and scurrying off to the bathroom.  
"Well, Little Gabe says now," Gabriel retorted. The bathroom door clicked shut in response.  


When Sam emerged from their bedroom ten minutes later, dressed and raking a comb through his hair, Gabriel was standing in their front hall with his boxers around his ankles.  
Sam blinked once. "Dude, you're naked."  
"Are you complaining?"  
Sam gave his husband a quick once-over before grabbing his jacket from the hook by the door. "No, but I really have to leave now. Finals are coming soon and I promised to hand back their essays today."  
"Finals aren't the only thing that will be coming soon if-"  
Sam leaned down and kissed Gabe's cheek. "Later, babe." Keys jangled and the front door swung open, letting a shaft of brilliant morning sun dance across Gabriel’s naked undercarriage. Sam loped out the door and down the steps.  
Gabe leaned out of the house. "Really? You're just gonna leave? You could at least let me suck you off against the front door."  
"I'm already behind schedule," Sam called over his shoulder. "And get back inside! Stop showing your junk to the entire neighborhood."  
"I dunno, Sam, maybe somebody out there will actually appreciate it!"  
"Love you!" Sam replied, and before Gabriel could retort, Sam had jumped into his blue Prius and sped out of the driveway.  


At quarter to one that afternoon, Sam’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He shoveled a bite of his salad into his mouth and pulled out the phone. He wiped caesar dressing off of his thumb and swiped the message open. It was a picture of Gabriel, flour from his bakery smeared across his cheek, his tongue wrapped around the tip of a cherry Popsicle. Sam rolled his eyes.  
_Really, Gabe?_ he typed, _This is juvenile even for you._  
_**I got so hot, Sam**_  
_**Working hard for you**_  
_Since when is frosting cakes and kneading bread dough hard work?_  
_**I'm going to let that ignorant comment go just this once. Now stop arguing with me when I'm trying to seduce you.**_  
_My lunch break's almost over, Gabe. I have to go._  
_**Wait! Did you like the note I put in your lunchbox?**_  
_I forgot my lunch today so I bought a salad_  
_**Well shit**_  
_Sorry. :/ What did it say?_  
_**Basically all my juicy plans for that dick of yours but since you decided to buy a lunch then I guess you missed out there buckaroo**_  
_I’m crying on my croutons_  
_**shut up you salad-loving fuck**_  


By the time Sam pulled into their driveway at five-fifteen that evening, Gabriel had sent him fourteen lewd pictures, twenty-seven innuendo-laden texts, and one voicemail of Gabriel saying “happy birthday” in a breathy Marilyn Monroe voice. Sam was fed up. He slammed the front door behind him and dropped his keys on the doormat.  
Gabriel peeked out of the kitchen and slunk towards his husband. “Well look who’s ho-mmppph”  
Sam swallowed the rest of Gabriel’s sentence. He gathered his husband up in his arms and kissed him ferociously. He tasted like sugar, as usually. Gabe could never keep his fingers out of the icing. “You were annoying me all day,” Sam grumbled against Gabriel’s neck. “I could hardly concentrate on my class.”  
“Boohoo for you,” Gabriel replied, grasping a handful of Sam’s hair. “I’ve been wanting to ride you since seven this morning, but _somebody_ was running late for work.”  
Sam slammed Gabriel against the wall, grinding their hips together. “Guess what, Baby? Today’s a Thursday.”  
“It could be Armageddon for all I care, just don’t stop,” Gabe gasped, fumbling with his husband’s belt buckle.  
“Thursdays are late-start days.”  
Gabriel’s fingers stopped with Sam’s zipper halfway down. “What.”  
Sam grinned, pulling at the hem of Gabriel’s t-shirt. “Yep.”  
“You did that on purpose, you fucking dickwad!”  
“Yes I did,” Sam replied, tweaking a nipple. Gabriel gasped. “Because it’s my birthday, and this birthday sex is on my terms. And I now I have all night to take you apart.”  
“And after that...?”  
Sam lowered to his knees. “I’ll make you come again.”  
Gabriel ran his hands through Sam’s hair. “And after that?”  
“Again.”  
“What about after that?”  
Sam grinned up at his husband. “Well, I guess we’ll have cake."

**Author's Note:**

> I regret many things


End file.
